Deep Breath
by sehunorita
Summary: Luhan itu kuat, ia juga kokoh. Semua orang yang mengenalnya tahu itu. Sementara Oh Sehun adalah pemuda penurut yang hidupnya cukup keras. Hingga saat Sehun hadir di hidup Luhan bencana kecil mengguncangkan Luhan. HunHan. Romance, lil-bit crime (myb), and some hurt/comfort. RnR, DLDR.
1. Prologue

_©2015 Sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **DEEP BREATH  
** _ **Aku menarik napas dan menemukanmu menjadi sebagian dari napasku**_

A HunHan fiction

 _ **Romance**_ with lil-bit _**Hurt/Comfort**_ | _**M**_ Rated | Chaptered

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Sore itu Luhan tengah berjalan kaki di jalanan yang tengah sepi di daerah Gangnam dengan sweater yang dibungkus coat biru tua panjang selutut, syal abu–abu melilit longgar di lehernya, celana panjang yang lumayan tebal, topi rajut tebal yang menutup sebagian dari kepala _plus_ telinganya, juga sepatu tinggi ditambah kaos kaki yang menghangatkan, tidak lupa dengan jemari yang dibungkus sarung tangan. Musim dingin rasanya tengah dalam puncak dinginnya ketika pertengahan bulan Januari yang padahal seharusnya sudah sedikit lebih hangat karena beberapa minggu lagi akan berakhir.

Luhan menggerutu, mengutuk kebodohannya yang tidak pergi ke _supermarket_ ketika masih siang, setidaknya kalau siang tadi udara mungkin tidak akan sedingin ini. Kebodohannya mungkin bisa ditutupi dengan alasan tertidur, tapi itu tetap saja kecerobohan yang sudah ia lakukan. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

Supermarket sudah dekat, maka ia melangkah lebih cepat untuk segera masuk dan mendapat penghangat.

"Selamat datang, silakan berbelanja."

Suara sambutan khas yang selalu ia dapat di _supermarket_ yang sering ia datangi ini memaksa Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum pada yang menyambutnya, berusaha beramah tamah setidaknya dengan orang yang juga berniat bersikap baik padanya.

Selain sambutan selamat datang, suhu yang lebih tinggi daripada suhu di luar sana membuat Luhan lega. Ia pun melangkah lebih tenang sambil melepas sarung tangannya, membiarkan tangannya langsung merasakan rasa hangat.

Mencari apa yang ia butuhkan di apartemennya, juga sekalian melihat–lihat mungkin saja ada beberapa makanan yang bisa ia beli untuk camilan ketika bosan atau berjaga–jaga kalau saja hujan salju yang deras dengan angin datang. Beberapa merek jajanan atau makanan instan yang sering ia lihat di televisi menarik perhatiannya dan membuat tangannya tergerak untuk memindahkan sekiranya satu atau dua bungkus ke dalam keranjangnya.

Begitu keranjangnya penuh dengan beberapa keperluannya dan kepuasan nafsunya, Luhan membawa keranjangnya ke kasir. Menukar apa yang ia ambil dengan gesekan kartu kreditnya.

Pulang dengan dua kantong plastik penuh yang tidak begitu berat, Luhan kembali mendesah lirih. Merasa kesal karena ternyata langit makin gelap dan itu membuat udara pasti akan menjadi lebih dingin.

"Tuan," suara pelan seseorang muncul dari belakang dirinya, membuat Luhan menoleh mencari asal suara. Seorang pemuda dengan tubuh lebih tinggi, kulit pucat, dan pakaian seadanya tertangkap oleh matanya. "Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya mau membawakan belanjaan Tuan jika Tuan setelah itu mau membayar saya."

"Huh?" Luhan mengedipkan mata dengan bingung. "Kau mau membawakan belanjaanku hanya demi aku bayar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya, bermaksud membantu Luhan. "Berapapun, Tuan. Saya butuh makan."

"Butuh makan untuk dirimu sendiri?"

Lagi–lagi ia mengangguk, menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tenang meski sebenarnya sangat ingin dikasihani.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Saya tidak punya rumah, Tuan. Saya tinggal dengan beberapa orang tuna wisma lainnya di ujung jalan sana."

"Oh, Baiklah. Bawa ini," Luhan menyerahkan belanjaannya dan melepas genggamannya pada kantung itu agar dibawa pemuda di hadapannya. "Ikut aku ke toko baju, aku akan membelikanmu beberapa pasang pakaian."

"Tidak— maksud saya… saya tidak perlu bayaran pakaian, saya perlu makanan."

"Kau bisa memenuhi isi perutmu dengan apapun yang ada di rumahku."

"Maksud Tuan…?"

"Anggap saja aku mengadopsimu. Kau terlihat menarik dan aku juga sedang membutuhkan teman hidup."

"T–tuan…."

"Aku serius," Luhan menatap pemuda itu. "Sebutkan namamu dan kau akan seutuhnya tanggung jawabku. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan senyuman cerah, "Oh Sehun."

.

Sehun sudah lupa apa yang ia mimpikan semalam di atas kardus dengan kain tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sampai–sampai ada seseorang yang mau membawanya menjadi sebagian dari tanggung jawabnya. Orang yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Luhan adalah orang kaya.

Beberapa pakaian yang terlihat mahal dibeli Luhan dengan ukuran pas untuk tubuhnya. Luhan membelikan sekitar sepuluh pakaian untuk Sehun, empat celana bermacam bahan, dan tidak lupa pakaian dalam yang bahkan harganya membuat Sehun meringis.

"Dengan apa aku harus menukar yang kau berikan, Luhan-ah?" Sehun bertanya, merasa sedikit tidak enak karena membuat orang baik hati itu menghabiskan uangnya untuk orang lain.

Luhan terlihat mengangkat bahu, mengatakan tidak tahu dengan cara angkuh lalu mengerling pada Sehun sebentar. "Mungkin tubuhmu bisa untuk membayarku."

"T–tubuhku?" Kali ini Sehun bertanya dengan bingung, pernyataan bahwa tubuh mampu untuk membalas budi belum pernah didengarnya sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti, ya?"

Anggukan kecil langsung menjawab pertanyaan meremehkan dari Luhan.

"Ini tentang kepuasan. Kau tentu senang mendapat tempat tinggal dariku, juga senang aku belikan barang–barang mahal untukmu, benar? Jadi aku ingin aku senang dengan dirimu yang berada di atasku."

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'di atasku' itu?"

"Bersetubuh, Sehun. Apa berada di rumah para tuna wisma membuatmu sedikit kurang mengerti tentang hal–hal menyenangkan? Orang menyebutnya dengan bercinta, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan itu dengan cinta. Sebut saja kita melakukan hubungan tubuh lebih dari berpelukan."

Sehun terbatuk, tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Tentu saja dirinya tahu tentang hal itu, ia sudah beberapa kali menonton yang semacam itu dengan temannya karena penasaran. Hanya saja, apa dengan seorang laki–laki ia mampu melakukannya? Ia tidak pernah benar–benar merasa lurus—menyukai wanita, tapi ia juga tidak benar–benar merasa belok. Bahkan menyetubuhi laki–laki tidak pernah ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED or DISCONTINUE?**_

* * *

Wah! Aku bener–bener nggak tau kenapa bikin fiksi ini. Aku pikir aku mau membuat sebuah image _Dominan!Luhan_ tapi dengan Luhan yang tetap berjiwa uke—tapi dia mungkin ga akan manis sama sekali. Mungkin Sehun berperan jadi si penurut yang selalu dengerin kata–kata Luhan dan lakuin apa yang dia mau—tapi dia bakal tetep aku buat berjiwa seme cuma dengan jiwa yang baik. Aku pikir sedikit sulit ya bayangin Luhan jadi begitu keras, fiksiku dan sebagian besar fiksi HunHan lainnya seorang Luhan adalah seseorang yang lembut, kan?

Tapi aku harap kalian jadi tertarik dengan ideku ini karena menemukan seorang Luhan yang berimage manly bener–bener bikin aku inget Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Dia punya sikap layaknya laki–laki gentle yang kokoh, tapi sebenernya dia bener–bener uke. Entah dari sisi mana, atau karena dia cocok dengan Sehun meski Sehun pun sebenernya macam anak kecil dengan sikap manis tapi beraura seme. Aku mau gambarin Luhan sebagai seseorang kuat yang lemah kalau ada Sehun—tapi aku pikir sifat itu bakal muncul setelah sekian lama Sehun sering ada dalam bahaya.

Hey! Cumaaan~ nggak semudah itu buat Luhan lemah kalau ada Sehun. Aku yakin di chapter berikutnya Luhan adalah orang yang keras bahkan sama Sehun. Sehun akan jadi si penurut yang lakuin apapun yang Luhan katakan karena dirinya ngerasa dia perlu balas budi sama Luhan.

Aku masih sedikit bingung mau gambarin dia sebagai mafia—dengan dia yang bergaya berantakan— atau mungkin pekerja kantoran—dengan image yang begitu rapi dan perfeksionis— yang sahamnya sangat berkuasa dan ia punya kekuatan besar. Tapi aku pikir buat Luhan berkekuatan dengan cara kotor terdengar menyenangkan. Buat Sehun beberapa kali dalam bahaya karena ia incaran musuh Luhan, apa itu menarik? Luhan jadi si pelindung? Aneh juga… entahlah! Kita lihat aja di chapter berikutnya. Aku terima saran loh dari kalian~

Omong–omong, aku nggak janji update ini cepat karena aku baru buat setengah dari chapter pertama dan sekarang aku lagi bener–bener sibuk. Tunggu aku! Aku update secepat yang aku bisa, jangan khawatir.

Lagi, semakin banyak komentar, aku akan semakin semangat ketik cerita ini. Jadi… jangan lupa tinggalkan _**review**_ untukku. Terima kasih! Juga maaf untuk author note yang super panjang.


	2. Chapter 1

_©2015 Sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **DEEP BREATH  
** _ **Aku menarik napas dan menemukanmu menjadi sebagian dari napasku**_

A HunHan fiction

 _ **Romance**_ with lil-bit _**Hurt/Comfort**_ | _**M**_ Rated | Chaptered

 _ **STEP ONE**_

Luhan terbangun lebih pagi daripada seseorang yang tangannya tengah ia jadikan sandaran dan tangan lain memeluknya erat. Mendapati dada putih yang bidang dihadapannya, ia tersenyum tipis. Semalam ia benar–benar melakukannya, membuat seseorang bernama Sehun yang ia kenal karena mengemis itu berada dalam dirinya. Bahkan sekarang ia masih membiarkan milik pemuda itu tertanan dalam dirinya sejak semalam, setelah mereka melakukan kegiatan panas sampai terlelap karena lelah.

'Dia _hot_ juga,' pikir Luhan mengingat malam panasanya. Memutar kembali ingatannya tentang kegiatan semalam. Semua yang dilakukan Sehun benar–benar di luar dugaannya, Sehun jauh lebih panas dari yang ia bayangkan.

Perlahan suara gumaman lirih terdengar dari Sehun, Luhan mendongak, menunggu yang ia peluk itu terbangun. Saat mata pemuda pucat dihadapannya perlahan terbuka, senyum pada bibir Luhan terlihat lebih jelas.

"Pagi," Luhan penyapa dengan tenang, mengacak rambut Sehun dengan jemarinya yang kurus. "Kau bisa memasak? Aku lapar, buatkan aku sarapan."

"Eoh?" Yang baru saja terbangun mengerjap bingung, nyawanya masih setengah terkumpul karena baru beberapa detik lalu ia sadar dari tidur lelap karena kelelahan.

"Aku lapar, buatkan aku sarapan," Luhan mengulang dengan nada lebih memerintah daripada yang sebelumnya.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lirih, "aku tidak bisa memasak, Lu."

"Tsk, payah," Luhan menarik tubuhnya menjauh, membiarkan dirinya yang menyatu dengan Sehun lepas begitu saja meski harus menggores sedikit rasa lecet pada dindingnya lalu segera beranjak berdiri. Ia meraih baju tidur miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran untuk ia gunakan, melangkah menuju dapur tanpa berkata apapun hanya dengan pakaian atas.

Yang ditinggalkan di kasur itu mengerjap bingung, memperhatikan punggung laki–laki yang sempit sampai menghilang setelah berbelok. Ia pun meraih baju dan celananya, menggunakannya lalu mencari keberadaan laki–laki yang semalam berada di bawahnya karena berpikir bahwa Luhan sebanarnya bermaksud agar dirinya mengikutinya.

Ia mendapati Luhan tengah membuat _pancake_ untuk dua porsi. Dengan perlahan dipeluknya tubuh kurus itu, "kau bisa mengajariku memasak kalau kau ingin aku yang membuatkanmu makanan."

Yang dipeluk mendecak, ia menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Sehun. "Aku sudah menghubungi sebuah tempat kursus untuk memasak, juga latihan bela diri untukmu. Nanti salah seorang tangan kananku bernama Jongdae akan menjemputmu, mengantarmu ke tempat kurusus dan latihan. Aku tidak mau keberadaanmu merugikanku."

"Kenapa tidak membuangku saja kalau kau pikir aku merugikan?"

Luhan mengerling sebentar pada Sehun lalu tertawa. "Kau menarik, aku tidak ingin semudah itu melepasmu. Lagi pula aku belum melakukan apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa dirimu merugikanku."

Sehun terdiam, memikirkan bagaimana Luhan mengatakan dirinya menarik benar–benar membuatnya bergetar beberapa saat karena merasa begitu dibutuhkan. Namun, mengenal Luhan beberapa jam saja mampu membuat Sehun langsung paham beberapa bagaimana pemuda itu yang tergambar jelas pada dirinya. Ia keras, begitu kuat meski berdiri sendiri karena semua orang akan tunduk padanya hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya lirih, layaknya dominan yang begitu berkuasa dan ditaktor yang ucapannya adalah absolut.

Ia mendengar semua percakapan penuh dengan suara rendah seorang Luhan lewat telepon. Semua—tidak benar–benar semua hanya saja sebagian besar dari percakapannya di telepon— yang ia katakan terdengar mengerikan, Sehun sampai sempat ketakutan saat pemuda itu mengajaknya berbaring di kasur. Hanya saja… dirinya sudah jatuh pada Luhan bahkan sejak ia melihat Luhan keluar dari supermarket dengan ekspresi kesal. Meski mengerikan, Sehun luluh juga karena hatinya percaya bahwa Luhan adalah orang baik.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi, menyadari bahwa kepercayaannya dulu tentang cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bukan hal yang mungkin. Nyatanya sekarang dirinya sudah mengalami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, walaupun yang sudah membuatnya jatuh adalah pemuda mengerikan penuh dengan sifat kuat layaknya baja. Mungkin itu untuk sekarang, entah beberapa waktu nanti, hanya saja Sehun yakin bahwa perasaannya tidak akan berakhir begitu saja layaknya seorang yang lemah dan hanya mampu mengibarkan bendera putih.

Kembali tersadar karena suara batuk buatan Luhan, Sehun mengerjap dan menetralkan suaranya. "Kenapa harus bela diri?" Menyerukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya heran sedari tadi sambil mendongak pada pemuda yang tengah berdiri di sisi penggorengan.

Luhan membawa piring berisi makanan, lalu melepas celemeknya saat piring itu sudah di meja, mengantungkan celemeknya dan setelah itu duduk di bangku. Sehun ikut duduk begitu mendapat isyarat dari Luhan untuk menyusulnya, duduk dengan _pancake_ yang biasanya hanya ia lihat lewat gambar di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar perutnya bergejolak dan menunjukkan panggilan untuk segera mengisi sebelum benar–benar meraung karena nafsu makannya tergoda. Makanan dihadapannya terlihat jauh lebih enak karena sekarang makanan itu bukan sekedar gambar, tapi juga bisa dimakan.

"Seberapa kuat pun aku menyembunyikanmu, mereka pasti akan segera menemukanmu. Mengajarimu bela diri terdengar masuk akal untuk menjagamu. Dan lagi, apa kau tipikal penakut?"

"Penakut?" Sehun menggeleng yakin, "aku tidak pernah takut. Bahkan beberapa kali aku bertengkar dengan preman yang ingin merebut makananku dan teman–temanku. Aku tahu itu tidak terdengar keren, tapi aku selalu berhasil melawan mereka dengan lebam tipis atau malah tanpa lebam sedikit pun."

"Wow," Luhan mengangkat satu alisnya angkuh, mengejek tanpa langsung apa yang Sehun katakan—karena baginya itu terdengar begitu konyol. "Sayang sekali, orang yang mungkin kau hadapi nanti jauh lebih hebat dari preman. Latihan yang tekun dalam bela diri, kau harus benar–benar kuat."

"Lalu, Lu, siapa yang kau maksud dengan mereka? Orang yang katamu sudah mengincarku."

"Orang–orang yang tidak menyukaiku," Luhan menggumam di sela–sela makannya, menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan tenang dan mengabaikan bagaimana ekspresi terkejut dari yang dihadapannya.

Akhirnya sejak saat itu tiap sore hari Sehun selalu latihan bela diri untuk memperkuat dirinya. Meski beberapa kali mengalami luka lebam karena pelatih bela diri yang mengajaknya berduel, Sehun tetap dengan tekun mengikuti latihan itu. Sejak ia tinggal dengan Luhan, ia merasa ia perlu membalas budi dengan cara melakukan apapun yang Luhan inginkan selama itu tidak berbahaya baginya—sejujurnya Sehun juga masih tidak benar–benar paham apakah membiarkan ia terkena lebam macam ini termasuk hal tidak berbahaya itu, tapi kalau di pikir lewat tujuannya mungkin ini bukan hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Sudah sekitar dua bulan sejak Luhan memungut Sehun dari tempatnya bertemu di dekat _supermarket_ beberapa waktu lampau untuk ia jadikan sebagian dari hidupnya, benar–benar sebagian dari hidupnya karena pemuda itu menjadi satu–satunya teman satu atapnya akhir–akhir ini. Sehun mampu melakukan yang Luhan inginkan dengan baik, ia pun berlatih dengan tekun tanpa membuat perasaan kecewa bagi Luhan. Beberapa kali Luhan mengajak Sehun melawan dirinya dan makin hari kekuatan pemuda itu makin kuat—Luhan berpikir Sehun makin kuat karena akhir–akhir ini Sehun jauh lebih sering membantingnya dibanding dirinya menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu. Sehun memiliki kelebihan tubuh tinggi dan lengan yang lebih kekar, Luhan pikir itu keuntungan kenapa Sehun dapat lebih kuat dan tentu mampu menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

Sementara itu dengan Sehun, dua bulan tinggal bersama Luhan tidak membuatnya menghasilkan sesuatu berharga, entah itu untuk dirinya sendiri atau orang lain—yang sebarnya ia pikir dirinya tidak benar–benar memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya sejauh ini. ia masih tidak pernah benar–benar paham apa pekerjaan Luhan, berusaha keras sekali pun pemuda itu sangat misterius meski sudah beberapa kali ia telanjangi sampai ia tiduri. Pemuda itu terlihat bagaikan mafia karena semua yang ia katakan di telepon dengan seseorang terdengar menakutkan, tapi ia sering ditelepon untuk menandatangani berkas–berkas dan ada pertemuan serta _meeting_ penting di hari–harinya, tidak lupa ia menggunakan pakaian rapi sebelum mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa dirinya akan berangkat bekerja. Apa itu berarti Luhan pekerja kantoran? Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu tidak pernah ia ketahui.

Beberapa kali Sehun berniat menanyakan apa pekerjaan Luhan hingga mampu mendapatkan begitu banyak uang sampai angka–angka itu menginjak digit yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan, namun tidak pernah ada kata yang ia keluarkan untuk memberikan yang ia tanyakan pada pemuda yang menurutnya keji itu. Semua hanya mampu ia kulum karena takut pemuda yang selalu ia kagumi itu merasa tersinggung—walaupun sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu apa pemuda itu memiliki sisi yang akan membuatnya merasa disinggung atau tidak. Ia hanya mampu membuat kemungkinan–kemungkinan yang ada sebagai jawaban tanpa kebenaran yang pasti.

Luhan sendiri juga tidak pernah berniat memberi tahu apa yang akan dia kerjakan ketika pergi berangkat pagi—atau mungkin dia berpikir itu bukan hal yang penting untuk memberi tahu pada Sehun apa yang ia kerjakan. Ia terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya di luar rumah, apa yang ia kerjakan di rumah tidak pernah lebih dari menanyai perkembangan diri Sehun pada Jongin, tangan kanannya yang juga sudah menjadi akrab dengan Sehun akhir–akhir ini, juga menanyai pada Sehun sendiri. Ia sesekali akan menonton televisi jika berangkat sedikit siang, juga bermain _game_ melawan Sehun semisal ia tengah bosan atau tidak bisa tidur di malam hari—di mana acara televisi sudah tidak bermutu menurutnya. Sisanya tentu ia habiskan di luar sana, bersama orang–orang kenalannya—entah yang benar–benar dikenal atau sekedar kenal biasa— atau melakukan lembur untuk menyelesaikan apa yang perlu diselesaikan.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dengan warna jingga menggantung di langit mengihiasi pergantian waktu. Luhan baru saja tiba di apartemennya dengan hati penuh rasa dongkol.

"Sehun!" Suara teriakkan setelah bantingan kasar pintu membuat Sehun secara reflek loncat dari kasur, ia dengan langkah cepat menghampiri pemuda yang memanggilnya.

Menyadari bahwa Luhan muncul dengan kondisi berantakan, mata sayu layaknya orang mengantuk bercampur kelelahan, Sehun membuat kesimpulan bahwa pemuda itu ada sedikit masalah dengan pekerjaannya, sedikit mirip dengan beberapa hari lalu. Pemuda itu pernah pulang dengan kondisi berantakan—jauh lebih berantakan dari dari pada kali ini malah. "Ada apa, Lu?" Ia bertanya, memusatkan perhatiannya pada yang melangkah sempoyongan setelah menendang lepas sepatunya. Sehun setengah khawatir melihat pemuda kesayangannya itu terlihat hampir jatuh jika saja tadi ia tidak menangkapnya.

Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Sehun menyingkir dari hadapannya karena menghalangi jalan meski sudah baru saja menangkapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah menuju sofa setelah Sehun bergeser beberapa langkah ke kiri. Sehun berdiri di sebelah sofa Luhan, membungkuk dan melepaskan kaos kaki hitam yang Luhan kenakan. Ia setelah itu meraih simpul dasi yang membuat dasi itu melingkar pada leher pemuda yang berbaring, melonggorkannya agar napasnya sedikit lega—terbukti dengan hembusan napas lebih tenang dari Luhan setelah itu.

"Ingin sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya setelah selesai, merapikan rambut yang berbaring di sofa dengan jemarinya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat senang melihat pemuda yang berbaring terlihat begitu manis—ia akan dengan puas meneriakkan kata manis dalam hati karena pemuda itu tidak suka kata–kata yang sedikit feminim ditujukan untuknya.

"Coklat hangat dengan kau telanjang atas atau total mungkin tidak buruk untuk otakku yang mendidih."

Sehun tersenyum lebih lebar, mengecup kening Luhan yang setelah itu beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan pertama Luhan, coklat hangat.

Ia kembali dengan membawa satu _cup_ minuman berisi coklat hangat—benar–benar hangat karena Sehun tahu apa yang setelah itu akan terjadi pada coklat itu jika panas, hal itu hanya akan membawanya ke dalam bahaya, meski bukan bahaya mengerikan baginya itu tetap harus dihindari. Mendapati Luhan tengah memejamkan mata, _cup_ di tangannya pun diletakkan di meja lalu begitu tangannya sudah kosong satu lengannya ia angkat, ia gunakan tangannya untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

Merasakan guncangan kecil pada tubuhnya, Luhan membuka matanya, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya beberapa saat sebelum setelah itu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menarik pelan baju Sehun, secara gamblang meminta pemuda itu untuk melepas bajunya. Menyadari bahwa ia melupakan pesanan kedua Luhan, dengan cekatan ia membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Luhan perlahan menyiram sedikit demi sedikit tubuh kurus Sehun dengan coklat hangat, menyesap minuman yang mengalir ke bawah pada kulit putih tubuh itu dengan beberapa jilatan dan gigitan yang membuat Sehun mengerang lirih. Luhan selalu begitu jika tengah kesal atau kelelahan, menggunakan tubuh Sehun dan menyiram kulit putih itu sebagai tempatnya meminum minuman kesukaannya. Tidak ada rasa keberatan pada diri Sehun, ia justru menikmati bagaimana pemuda itu memberikan hembusan napas panas di tiap inchi tubuhnya meski hanya untuk melepaskan emosi.

Sehun meringis lirih saat merasakan gigi Luhan mengigit lengannya terlalu kuat. Menyadari bahwa setelah ini bercak–bercak merah dari pemuda yang menciumi tubuhnya akan makin banyak karena bekas beberapa hari lalu masih belum menghilang Sehun menghela napas.

"Seseorang sudah mengincarmu," Luhan bergumam, tangannya berhenti menuangkan coklatnya. Ia mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tenang namun jelas sekali siap membunuh saking tajamnya.

Sehun tidak takut, ia justru tidak mengerti dan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Mengincar apa?"

"Mengincarmu… bukan karena mereka menginginkanmu, tapi mereka ingin menyakitiku."

"Kenapa aku yang diincar kalau yang ingin mereka sakiti itu kau?" Ia makin tidak memahami tentang apa yang Luhan bicarakan.

Luhan mendesah, menunjukkan ekspresi jelas gusar namun bukan pada Sehun karena matanya yang berkilat tajam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. "Karena kau tinggal bersamaku, tentu saja!" Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, kilatan matanya terlihat begitu tajam sampai rasanya sedikit neuron Sehun tergores.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, merasa bingung dengan apa yang dinyatakan Luhan. "Kenapa begitu? Memang siapa yang mengincarmu?"

"Musuhku," desahan keras itu lolos dengan bibir yang digigit kuat, ia melempar _cup_ di tangannya ke meja hingga membuat isinya tumpah. "Mereka ingin menghancurkanku lewat dirimu."

Saat otaknya mulai memahami apa yang Luhan maksud, Sehun mengikat tatapannya pada mata rusa yang selalu ia kagumi itu. "Dan apa kalau mereka sudah berhasil mendapatkanku kau hancur?"

Luhan tertawa—kali ini dengan tawa seperti ejekan, "yang benar saja? Tentu tidak."

"O–oh," Sehun tercekat, ia tertohok atas apa yang Luhan katakan. Meski tidak benar–benar memahami apa yang sedari tadi dikatakan Luhan, pernyataan tentang Luhan tidak akan merasa hancur jika musuhnya berniat menghancurkan dirinya lewat Sehun itu tetap terdengar menyakitkan. "Tapi Lu… apa pekerjaanmu? Kenapa kau sampai memiliki musuh yang ingin menghancurkanmu? Kenapa ketika di telepon kau beberapa kali membicarakan tentang menyelakai orang atau membunuh—"

"Apa kau menguping?" Luhan menatap gusar, kali ini kilatan itu jelas ditujukan untuk Sehun. "Apa kau selalu mendengarkan semua hal yang aku bicarakan dengan orang di seberang telepon?"

"T–tidak," Sehun menggeleng, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Bukan berarti aku selalu… aku hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kali, itu pun karena tidak sengaja."

"Aku tidak percaya," yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu melepas dasinya, melilit dasi bergarisnya di tangannya dengan cukup kecang. Ia meraup, menciumi bibir pemuda di hadapannya, menghisapnya kasar sampai beberapa kali memberi gigitan untuk meninggalkan bekas membengkak pada bibir tipis itu. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak sopan, Oh Sehun. Kau melewati batasanmu dan sekarang aku marah, aku akan memberi peringatan untuk kali ini."

Luhan selalu terdengar mengerikan, tapi Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun bergetar karena pemuda itu. Tidak pernah… karena tiap mereka melakukan kegiatan 'melemahkan' seseorang, Sehun selalu berada di atas, hal itu yang membuat dirinya tidak pernah merasa kalah meski seorang Luhan jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia selalu menjadi yang di atas, entah karena kekuatannya yang sebenarnya jauh di atas Luhan atau karena Luhan memang menyerahkan dirinya untuk berada di bawah.

"Maaf, Lu, tapi aku benar–benar tidak sengaja," Sehun menggumam, mengucapkan kata maaf dan penjelasannya dengan cara yang tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah dari sisi manapun. Sehun memang penurut, segala yang Luhan katakan akan diturutinya, tapi tetap saja ada sisi di mana Sehun menjadi sangat sangat menyebalkan dengan caranya berbicara yang selalu angkuh _plus_ ekspresi tenangnya. Luhan menyukainya, juga karena ia merasa ditantang lewat cara angkuh seorang Oh Sehun.

Luhan terpancing, emosinya terbawa ke puncak entah karena apa. Bukan benar–benar karena jawaban menyebalkan Sehun, ia hanya merasa terlalu kesal dan sangat ingin meluapkan emosinya. Maka tangannya yang tadi sudah ia lilit dengan dasi itu pun ia bawa untuk bergerak, mengepalkannya kuat–kuat, mengangkatnya tinggi, dan setelah itu mengayunkannya dengan segala tenaga yang ia miliki untuk melukai Sehun.

Yang terkena pukulan mengerang, namun pukulan itu tidak benar–benar menyakitinya. Pukulan itu hanya mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dengan kuat dan sedikit tekanan pada sisi bahu kanannya. Sehun mengelus bahunya, menatap pemuda yang kini sudah menduduki perutnya dan siap mengayunkan tangannya lagi. Tidak ada niat melawan, satu–satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah membiarkan pemuda itu menyakitinya dan setelah ia puas ia putar posisi untuk menindihnya. Mengganti pemimpin permainan dan memberi tahu pada pemuda itu bahwa dirinya masih akan baik–baik saja meski terkena luka lebam yang jika ditekan bisa menimbulkan rasa sakit.

Sama seperti yang sudah Sehun pikirkan, mereka berakhir di ranjang setelah Luhan sibuk memukuli Sehun, ditambah dengan tangannya yang diperkokoh menggunakan dasinya tadi. Sehun saat itu diam, membiarkan tangan kecil yang kuat milik Luhan meninggalkan beberapa bekas pada kulitnya. Tidak benar–benar sakit, dirinya sudah sering mendapat pukulan sampai berdarah–darah dan kesulitan bergerak di jalanan dulu. Pukulan meninggalkan lebam tipis tentu tidak menghasilkan apa–apa bagi Sehun meski ia sendiri yakin luka itu nanti akan membuatnya sedikit sulit menggerakkan bagian berluka lebam itu.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak memahami alurnya, bagaimana bisa Luhan memukulinya lalu setelah itu menyerahkan tubuhnya untu dimasuki? Bukankah seharusnya Luhan membawa dirinya menjadi berada di bawah lalu memasukinya dengan kasar? Tidak ada yang benar–benar Sehun pahami dari Luhan, meski sudah melihat seluruh tubuh pemuda itu, mengetahui bagaimana dalamnya ternyata begitu sulit.

Pagi baru saja tiba, matahari menunjukkan semburat kemerahan yang malu–malu. Luhan terbangun karena ponselnya bergerat, _alarm_. Sementara saat ia mendongak, berniat mengelus pipi pemuda yang sejak semalam memeluknya sampai tertidur, sepasang telaga coklat cerah mengunci pergerakan matanya. Luhan tertawa kecil, melanjutkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Sehun yang sudah memberinya senyuman hangat di pagi hari yang lumayan dingin.

"Kau biru," Luhan bersuara tanpa ada nada bersalah di sana, ia hanya menekan–tekan pelan kulit Sehun yang membiru dengan ibu jarinya. Mengecupi ringan lalu menarik sudut bibir sebentar. "Salahku. Kompres wajahmu, juga yang biru lainnya. Kau tentu bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri, 'kan?"

Yang disebut biru itu menggeleng, meringis pelan saat tanpa sengaja pembuat lebam itu menekan sudut bibirnya yang dirobek dengan gigi semalam. Ia masih dapat merasakan rasa zat besi dari sana, juga bau anyir yang menganggu hidungnya. "Kau harusnya mengurusku," pemuda itu menahan tangan Luhan, mengecupi ujung jari–jarinya dengan lembut lalu mengecup kening Luhan.

"Aku tidak suka ide itu," ia menggeleng, mendengus saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah diperlakukan layaknya uke–uke manis di luar sana. "Menyingkirlah, aku juga tidak suka dikecup macam itu."

"Banyak yang tidak kau suka, Lu. Kau manis," Sehun seolah menggumam karena suaranya yang keluar hanya lirih. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Luhan, merapikan tatanannya yang tidak beraturan pada surai lembut itu. "Bisakah kau tidak menjadi kasar padaku? Hanya padaku."

"Memang kau siapa?" Dengan kasar Luhan menghentakkan tangan Sehun, menyingkirkannya agar tidak menyentuh sisi mana pun tubuhnya lagi—terbukti dari Sehun yang ingin meraih kembali pinggang Luhan, namun yang mau diraih itu mendorong kasar tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menyerah, menghembuskan napasnya karena sudah ditolak dengan kasar oleh Luhan—sebenarnya Sehun sendiri ragu apa dirinya pernah ditolak dengan manis oleh Luhan. "Memangnya aku harus menjadi 'siapa' agar mendapat perlakuan manismu, ya?"

"Tidak," lagi–lagi ia menggeleng lalu melanjutkannya dengan kekehan remeh, "tapi aku tidak suka melakukan sesuatu untuk seseorang yang tidak menguntungkanku."

"Apa aku tidak menguntungkanmu, Lu?"

"Apa kau merasa kau sudah menguntungkanku, Hun?"

"Kau selalu memutar pertanyaan, kau menghindari pertanyaanku. Apa kau pikir semua pertanyaanku itu pertanyaan retoris?"

"Kau selalu ingin tahu lewat bertanya, aku hanya tidak ingin menjawab. Memang kau pikir aku anak sekolah dasar yang akan menjawab semuanya dengan gamblang?"

Sehun menghela napas, membuang emosinya karena malas beragumen dengan Luhan, pemuda dihadapannya jauh lebih dulu melihat matahari, tentu pemuda itu pasti lebih cerdas tentang hal semacam itu. Setidaknya dia harus mengalah untuk menjaga hati masing–masing pihak, tidak boleh ada adu mulut atau akan berakhir dengan luka gores. "Baiklah, Lu. Maaf, aku memang selalu membuatmu kesal dengan bertanya ini itu. Maaf."

"Bukan masalah," Luhan mengangkat bahunya cuek, "tapi aku berubah pikiran. Tidak perlu mengobati birumu itu, segera buatkan aku makanan untuk sarapan, aku sudah lapar."

Selalu begitu, seorang dominan yang kuat namun lemah jika sudah ada yang mendorongnya ke kasur dan membuatnya berada di bawah. Sehun tidak benar–benar sering membuat si dominan yang kuat itu menjadi lemah, ia cukup sadar diri bahwa seorang dominan hanya akan menyerah jika ia ingin mengalah. Namun, memang ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya jika sudah mampu meluluhkan seorang dominan di atas ranjang.

"Kau benar–benar rumit," tersenyum, membawa kepalanya setengah menunduk untuk mengecup kening yang lebih mungil darinya, tubuh mungil yang hanya saja memiliki beribu kekuatan mengejutkan di dalamnya. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan membuatkanmu satu mangkuk bubur seperti yang selalu kau inginkan beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Kelas memasak yang diikutinya mengjarkan beberapa masakan sederhana yang disukai Luhan—namun menurut Sehun dibanding kelas memasak itu lebih seperti belajar memasak pada koki kesayangan Luhan. Sejujurnya Sehun bertanya–tanya kenapa seorang pemuda yang pintar memasak seperti Luhan meminta orang yang payah soal urusan kompor menjadi seseorang yang membuatkannya makan, tapi kesibukan Luhan pun memjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Sehun selesai memasak, membawa mangkuk berisi bubur dengan beberapa potong sayur serta daging ayam ke kamar dan menemukan Luhan yang ternyata tidak ada di kasur, namun terdengar suara pancuran air dari dalam kamar mandi, tentu itu membuat Sehun langsung paham bahwa Luhan tengah membersihkan tubuhnya di dalam sana. Ia pun duduk di tepi kasur, meletakkan mangkuk itu ke meja nakas sekalian menunggu yang di kamar mandi selesai.

"Sudah? Suapi aku," ujar Luhan begitu keluar dengan tubuh hanya terbungkus _bathrobe_ warna biru muda, rambut setengah basa, dan aroma laki–laki kuat yang manis. Yang baru keluar itu melangkah menuju lemari, memilih satu dari beberapa pasang jas yang menggantung dengan kemeja putih yang sudah ia lempar ke kasur—kemeja itu adalah kemeja yang akan ia kenakan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia lalu menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa mangkuk berisi bubur. Mengangkat satu sendok berisi buburnya ke mulut Luhan, menyuapi pemuda yang kini tengah menggunakan pakaian dalamnya.

"Kau kurang bumbu," gumaman lirih Luhan lontarkan saat merasakan bubur buatan Sehun. Ia mengerling sebentar sambil menunjukkan seringaian mengejek, "kau selalu saja payah."

Sehun mengerjap, tangannya reflek membawa satu suapan untuk ia rasakan karena baru saja disebut payah akibat kurangnya bumbu, bermaksud mencicipi bagian mana yang salah dan apa yang kurang. Tidak ada yang salah, pikir Sehun. "Aku tidak mengerti, mana yang kurang? Rasanya tidak buruk."

"Kau tidak peka," Luhan menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud menjauhkan Sehun agar tidak lagi menyuapinya. "Aku tidak suka yang tidak pas. Aku bisa makan nanti saja."

Sehun menggeleng tegas, menatap yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan tatapan melarang. "Kau harus makan, kau bisa sakit kalau tidak segera menghabiskan makananmu."

"Aku bisa makan nanti," sambil mengancingkan kancing atas jasnya, Luhan melangkah ke luar. "Jangan menungguku pulang, tapi kau tetap harus siap kapan pun aku pulang."

Sehun memutar bola matanya, ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan menyadari pernyataan egois dari Luhan yang hampir ia katakan tiap hari sebelum pergi bekerja—yang selalu Sehun pertanyakan di mana pemuda itu bekerja.

Tiap Luhan sudah berangkat bekerja, biasanya sekitar dua jam setelah itu Jongin akan datang dan menemaninya bermain _game_. Ia terkadang merasa seperti anak kecil dengan Jongin sebagai _baby sitter_ -nya, tapi ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya tujuan Jongin di rumah Luhan adalah untuk mengamankan kondisi apartemen itu karena pekerjaannya memang semacam agen yang berhubungan dengan keamanan penyewanya. Sehun tahu, ia beberapa kali memaksa Jongin mengatakan apa tujuannya menemaninya—Sehun pikir awalnya karena Luhan mencurigainya— dan jawaban itu ia dapatkan baru beberapa hari lalu. Jawaban tentang apa pekerjaan Jongin membuat Sehun menyimpulkan bahwa Luhan berarti bukan orang biasa, ia adalah orang yang begitu berkuasa dan banyak yang ingin menghancurkannya sampai–sampai apartemen yang seharusnya bersifat pribadi itu perlu diamankan.

Sehun sempat bertanya–tanya apa guna dirinya bagi Luhan setelah mengetahui pekerjaan Jongin itu lebih dari seorang penjaga rumah serta sopir antar–jemput. Dirinya bukan orang penting, hanya seseorang yang dipungut dari jalanan karena berniat membantu Luhan dan mendapatkan beberapa receh untuknya membeli makan, kemungkinan yang ia dapat adalah dirinya dipungut untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu Luhan. Namun, Jongin tertawa atas pemikirannya, ia mengatakan bahwa Luhan bukan seseorang yang gila akan seks, satu–satunya kemungkinan yang benar–benar mungkin itu karena Luhan ingin memiliki _peliharaan_ yang berguna.

Tidak mengerti makna dari _peliharaan_ yang Jongin katakan, Sehun menyimpulkannya sebagai Luhan yang ingin memiliki teman macam kucing atau anjing lucu yang dipelihara orang–orang di luar sana. Dan ya, dirinya memang merasa gunanya hanya sebagai anjing peliharaan, dilatih untuk bela diri jelas alasan utama kenapa Sehun berpikir begitu. Merasa dirinya dilatih untuk menjadi anjing–anjing di kepolisian yang melacak keberadaan musuh serta membantu melawan musuh.

"Sudahlah," Sehun menghembuskan napasnya, beberapa hari ini memang hal itu–itu saja yang ia pikirkan. Bagaimana Luhan memperlakukannya itu rumit, dirinya sampai tidak paham. Luhan bersikap dengan cara yang lembut, namun bisa tiba–tiba menjadi begitu kasar. Aneh, pikir Sehun.

"Jangan terus memikirkan apa gunanya dirimu," suara seseorang menginterupsi.

Sehun menoleh, mendapati pemuda dengan kulit lebih gelap darinya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. "Gunanya diriku?" Sehun bertanya, berpura–pura bodoh.

"Jangan memberi ekspresi aku–tidak–mengerti–apa–yang–kau–bicarakan padaku, wajahmu jelas menunjukkan bahwa kau mempertanyakan tentang dirimu."

"Memang kau siapa bisa menebak macam itu?"

Jongin—orang yang di ambang pintu— melangkah menghampiri Sehun, ia duduk di kursi di hadapannya. "Aku tidak menebak, itu tertulis jelas di jidatmu. Kau menanyakan apa gunanya dirimu, benar? Jawabannya… tidak akan tertemukan. Beberapa orang dulu juga sama sepertimu, dipunggut, dan aku tidak benar–benar mengerti apa tujuannya melakukan itu selain untuk sebagai peliharaan atau umpan untuk musuh–musuhnya. Tidak ada niat apapun."

"Kau mengatakan itu seolah Luhan tidak memiliki hati kecuali untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Percayalah, bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri pun Luhan tidak benar–benar memiliki itu."

.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong, tujuannya hanya untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah ia hubungi tadi malam. Saat tangannya sudah mendorong daun pintu untuk masuk, ia disambut dengan aroma apel khas ruangan yang memang sudah sering ia datangi.

"Luhan, itu kau?" Suara berat seseorang menyambut Luhan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Yang baru masuk itu menemukan pemuda lain dengan kemeja putih tengah duduk dan beberapa berkas dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum tenang, menunjukkan senyuman tipis namun tidak terlihat palsu. "Kau menunggu kedatanganku, Kris-ah?"

"Tidak juga," Kris–menyeringai tipis. "Aku pikir hanya seorang Lu Han yang akan menghampiriku secara berani tanpa melalui salah satu tangan kananku."

Luhan tertawa, ia lalu melangkah menuju bangku di depan Kris setelah yang duduk itu mengial mempersilakannya duduk.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Kris saat fokusnya sudah berganti dari berkasnya menjadi pemuda di hadapannya.

Yang ditanyai menghembuskan napas pelan, "harusnya aku yang bertanya, Kris. Kau yang memberi tahuku kalau ada yang mengincar Sehun."

"Oh, kau benar. Hanya saja… bukan itu yang aku tanyakan, aku bertanya tentang rencanamu. Aku dengar kau sangat baik dalam menyusun rencana."

"Entah— aku tidak berpikir untuk membuang Sehun kembali ke jalanan semacam Sehun–Sehun yang sebelumnya. Aku mau mengurusnya, bukan apa–apa, aku hanya merasa aku memiliki sesuatu yang berpanguruh tentang dirinya dan diriku. _Toh_ , dia juga terlihat cerdas, lebih berguna dari pada yang sebelum–sebelumnya. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi salah satu tangan kanan kepercayaanku setelah Jongin dan Jongdae."

Kris mengangguk, "aku juga berpikir ia cerdas."

Luhan tertawa, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Tertulis jelas pada wajahnya, aku melihat caranya melawan pelatih bela dirinya juga sangat baik. Mungkin kau bisa menggunakannya untuk membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaanmu yang sering memaksamu untuk pulang larut. Kau tentu tidak suka pulang larut, kan? Sekarang sainganmu makin berat, Luhan. Aku adalah 'peneliti', kau tentu paham apa yang aku kerjakan, 'kan? Sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, apa rencanamu?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak punya," pemuda itu tertawa hambar, memainkan ponselnya untuk mengecek pemberitahuan yang masuk lewat _e–mail_ -nya. "Tapi aku rasa membiarkan mereka yang sudah merencanakan sesuatu padaku—atau pada Sehun— dan berpura–pura tidak tahu apa rencana mereka akan menyenangkan. Aku akan melawan mereka jika mereka sudah menjalankan rencana pertama, tidak terdengar buru, 'kan? Kita lihat sejauh mana keberanian dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki."

"Wah," Kris mengangguk, tersenyum puas dengan kekehan setelah itu. "Tidak terdengar buruk. Selama ini kita memang selalu menghalangi, mungkin melihat kekuatan mereka itu baik juga untuk semakin memperkokoh kita."

Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu, ia melewati lagi lorong yang ia leawati tadi dengan langkah tenang. Saat sudah berada di ujung lorong untuk menuju _lift_ Luhan menemukan pemuda lain, ia memberi senyuman karena ia berpikir itu salah satu pekerja di kantor Kris yang lalu langsung melangkah melanjutkan jalannya menuju _lift_.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

Waah! 4,5K untuk satu chapter ini! Aaaah, aku bener–bener terkejut sama kemampuanku sendiri. Awal cerita 2K dan berakhir jadi 4,5K ahahaha. Maaf untuk yang minta chapter pertama 6K, aku bener–bener bukan seorang pro dalam membuat fiksi panjang, rasanya greget maunya cepet selesai dan segera di posting, lol. Aku harap 4,5K ini nggak mengecewakan karena aku juga udah berusaha mengembangkannya. Ini aku buat dengan banyak kali edit, aku harap enggak ada typo atau kata–kata yang terhapus atau belum terhapus karena mataku malasss bertemu dengan komputer akhir–akhir ini, jadiii yaaa sedikit kurang teliti.

Omong–omong, aku sudah memutuskan apa pekerjaan Luhan :3 masih aku buat rahasia, tapi sepertinya kalian udah paham dengan apa pekerjaan Luhan karena aku cukup gamblang gambarinnya XD

20 komentar, lumayan banyak untuk fiksi abalku ini. Mereka bilang ideku cukup cerdas, tapi serius, secerdas apapun ide itu kalau disampaikan dengan buruk pasti akan berakhir buruk juga. Pun dengan ini, aku pikir fiksiku ini masih kurang menantang karena aku buat dengan terlalu bertele tele—iya enggak sih?

Yasudah, segini saja. Aku terima saran loh! Maaf nggak bisa balas komentar kalian satu persatu, tapi aku selalu baca kok komentar kalian kok dan selalu usahain jawab pertanyaan atau saran yang masuk beberapa yang sekiranya emang perlu kujawab. Aku harap kalian masih mau meninggalkan komentar di kolom review.

Okay,  
 _ **review please?**_


	3. Chapter 1 Side Sory

_©2015 Sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **DEEP BREATH  
** _ **Aku menarik napas dan menemukanmu menjadi sebagian dari napasku**_

A HunHan fiction

 _ **Romance**_ with lil-bit _**Hurt/Comfort**_ | _**M**_ Rated | Chaptered

 _ **CHAPTER 1 SIDE STORY**_

* * *

 _Kalian meminta sesuatu semacam bed–scene dan aku pikir aku perlu mengabulkan itu.  
_ Yeah! Words sedikit (hanya 2K untuk ceritanya)  
dengan beberapa author note di bawah sana. _**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

"Apa kau menguping?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan gusar, kilatan matanya yang tajam tertuju pada sosok kurus di hadapannya. "Apa kau selalu mendengarkan semua hal yang aku bicarakan dengan orang di seberang telepon?"

"T–tidak," Sehun menggeleng, giginya mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. "Bukan berarti aku selalu… aku hanya pernah mendengar beberapa kali, itu pun karena tidak sengaja."

Sehun, yang diberi tatapan tajam merasa begitu gugup karena sudah beberapa kali kemarahan pemuda dihadapannya ditujukan padanya, dan itu penuh dengan pukulan. Membayangkan jika rasa kesal itu dikarenakan dirinya, tentu pasti apa yang Luhan lakukan akan jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Aku tidak percaya," suara desisan kasar lolos dari Luhan, nyaris melukai gendang telinganya jika saja itu adalah partikel nyata, bukan sekedar gelombang biasa. Sehun meringis melihat Luhan sudah melepas dasinya yang bergaris dengan warna gelap lalu melilitkannya pada tangan indahnya seperti seorang atlet tinju atau entah apa itu yang melilitkan dahulu tangannya dengan tali panjang untuk memukul target. Ia yakin dirinya dalam masalah. Apalagi begitu tarikkan kasar pada lengannya meski hanya dengan satu tangan, berlanjut dengan ciuman yang tidak biasa bersamaan dengan gigitan–gigitan lumayan kuat yang ia yakini mampu membuat bibirnya membengkak nanti.

"Kau tahu? Kau tidak sopan, Oh Sehun. Kau melewati batasanmu dan sekarang aku marah, aku akan memberi peringatan untuk kali ini," peringatan yang gamblang membuat Sehun setengah bergidik. Tidak, dirinya tidak takut akan Luhan yang marah, ia hanya merasa takut Luhan bisa saja membencinya.

Luhan memang mengerikan, entah karena terdengar atau terlihat, ia sungguh mengerikan. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuat Sehun tidak sepenuhnya takut pada pemuda itu, tidak pernah bergetar karena ancamannya yang penuh dengan gelombang tajam mengerikan. Hanya satu alasannya, itu semua karena Luhan yang selalu menjadi posisi _lemah_ dalam kegiatan intim dan dirinya berada di atas. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar–benar mengerti kenapa Luhan menyerahkan dirinya dan membiarkan Sehun berada di atas, ia pikir itu karena Luhan yang merasa dirinya sudah semestinya berada dalam posisi _bottom_ dan menikmatinya, atau karena hal lain semacam trauma—mungkin. Meski tidak dapat ia pungkiri, ia merasa dirinya selalu lebih kuat dari Luhan soal hal semacam ini.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya saat bibir, lidah, dan gigi Luhan berhenti bermain di atas bibirnya. "Maaf, Lu, tapi aku benar–benar tidak sengaja," ia menggumam dengan datar, tidak memberikan kesan merasa bersalah atau apapun itu. Hanya meminta maaf dan menjelaskan sesuatu sebagai formalitas. Sehun berbicara dengan ekspresi tenang yang nyaris pada kata angkuh sepenuhnya. Meski penurut ia memiliki sisi yang menyebalkan, itu adalah hal yang Luhan sukai pada diri Sehun. Selain itu ia juga merasa tertantang dengan cara bicaranya.

Kali ini Luhan benar–benar merasa ditantang, ia terpancing dengan ucapan pemuda itu hingga membuat emosinya berada di puncak, siap meledak kapan saja tanpa alasan yang benar–benar jelas. Tidak sepenuhnya karena cara bicara Sehun, ia hanya merasa kesal dan ucapan pemuda itu hanya sepersekian dari alasan mengapa ia kesal. Namun, karena emosinya yang memang sudah meletup–letup, ia pun menggerakkan tangannya dan membawanya untuk memekul rahang tegas pemuda dihadapannya. Ayunan tegas dengan kepalan kuat setelah diangkat tinggi mengenai sisi wajah Sehun sebelah kiri. Yang terkena pukulan mengerang lirih, tidak benar–benar sakit sebenarnya, hanya saja tetap membuat ujung saraf pada wajahnya merasa ada tekanan mengejutkan hingga memberi reflek pada otaknya agar dirinya mengerang. Tekanan dari pukulan Luhan sudah membuatnya tumbang, terjatuh dengan kurang mulus dengan bahu menubruk sisi tempat tangan untuk sofa. Hanya itu efek yang ditimbulkan, Sehun pun mengelus bahunya hingga ia menyadari bahwa perutnya kini terasa lebih berat karena sudah diduduki oleh Luhan. Ia menatap pemuda itu, membiarkan tangan yang sudah siap berayun dan memukulnya lagi tanpa goresan rasa takut entah pada mata ataupun wajahnya.

Sehun pikir tidak perlu melawan untuk hal ini, ia pun membiarkan saja Luhan memukulinya dengan ayunan kuat hingga beberapa kali menimbulkan rasa nyeri pada bagian–bagian yang menjadi targetnya. Luhan selalu bersikap kasar, Sehun pikir hal ini adalah hal wajar meski memang akan menghasilkan sesuatu semacam lebam dan tanda kebiruan pada dirinya, namun siapa peduli? Dirinya tidak pernah keluar rumah, tidak pernah dan tidak boleh. Apa yang ia lakukan di luar rumah sejauh ini hanya berlatih, selebihnya? Tidak ada. Orang tidak akan memikirkan kenapa dengan wajahnya, dirinya pun begitu, baginya… tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat dan ia bisa memutar posisi. Membiarkan tubuhnya di bawah untuk beberapa lama, kemungkinan ia berada di atas akan jauh lebih besar dibanding pemuda dua puluh lima tahun yang menduduki perutnya.

Ada beberapa luka yang Luhan timbulkan pada wajah putih Sehun, yang paling parah berada di bibir tipisnya. Bibir itu terlihat membengkak juga sudut kanan yang biru dan sudut kiri yang robek. Masih ada sedikit noda darah di bibir pemuda itu, hanya saja ia mengabaikannya. Membiarkan itu mongering begitu saja di sana, Luhan sendiri pun tidak ambil pusing. Dirinya sudah lega, serangannya sebenarnya jauh lebih kuat dan lebih banyak jika dibandingkan sebelumnya, hanya saja ia tidak mampu mengelak, penolakkan hanya akan menimbulkan serangan lebih mengerikan.

Sehun mendesisi lirih saat menyadari bibirnya yang robek itu baru saja basah dengan sedikit tekanan ringan, tapi menghasilkan reaksi saraf yang mengatakan itu perih. Ia meringis, membiarkan Luhan yang kini sudah berbaring di atasnya memberi jilatan–jilatan serta lumatan lumayan kasar pada bibirnya. Luhan sengaja menekan beberapa bagian yang tadi ia pukul, namun bukan Sehun jika ia merasa sakit. Meski tidak sekuat Luhan, dirinya tidak benar–benar merasa itu membuatnya sakit, ia biasa merasakan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan karena hidupnya yang ada di jalanan dulu memaksanya bertengar banyak kali dengan preman jalan berbadan jauh lebih kekar darinya—yang sejujurnya dirinya sangat kurus.

Masih pada posisi di bawah, ia meraih pinggang dengan lingkar yang tidak besar milik Luhan dengan tangannya, meraba dari belakang ke depan lalu mempertemukan jemarinya dengan gesper hitam dan membuka kancingnya. Ia terkekeh sebentar, melihat ekspresi tenang tanpa penolakkan pada wajah Luhan membuatnya merasa perlu tertawa karena beberapa menit lalu wajah itu memberi tatapan marah. "Kau menyerahkan diri?" Sehun bertanya sambil jemarinya tidak berhenti bermain aktif, setelah melonggarkan belitan gesper, ia membuka kancing beserta resleting celana bahan itu, menurunkannya dengan cara seduktif, telapaknya mendorong sedangkan jarinya menggelitiki kulit putih Luhan.

Luhan mendengus, menyadari bahwa Sehun baru saja menggodanya, ia pun memukul bahu tegap itu. Tidak ada kata menyerahkan diri dalam hidup Luhan, ia hanya membiarkan Sehun bekerja dengan baik. Ia pun membiarkan tubuhnya terbanting sedikit kasar ke sofa karena pemuda yang tadi dibawahnya sudah dengan mudah memutar posisi. Ia mendesisi pelan saat merasakan sentuhan panas pada paha dalamnya, jemari Sehun menari dengan cerdas di sana, menimbulkan semburat merah pada pipinya karena panas dari jemari itu menjalar menuju seluruh tubuhnya.

"Berhenti di sana," Luhan mengerang, merasakan jari panjang itu semakin lama semakin naik membuatnya merasa perlu menahan pemuda itu. "K–kau mengaca—akh! Sialan!" Makian meluncur, menghentikan pernyataan lugas yang baru saja ingin Luhan keluarkan karena telapak besar Sehun yang hangat sudah menekan miliknya, sangat cekatan dengan kecepatan lebih dari sepersekian detik, meruntuhkan tatanan yang tepat untuk seluruh kemampuan berpikir serta bernapasnya.

Sehun terkekeh sambil tersenyum manis setelahnya. "Jangan katakan," ia mengatakannya dengan tenang meski jemarinya sudah bermain nakal memijit lembut milik Luhan. "Aku tahu."

Desahan lirih lolos dari bibir tipis itu, memberikan perasaan seperti baru saja merasakan gerakkan menukik tajam ke bawah saat bermain _roller coaster_ di taman bermain. Napasnya memberat seolah kini _alveolus_ dalam tubuhnya memberi beberapa beban berat pada karbon dioksida yang tengah ia keluarkan. Luhan merutuki dirinya, memaki kesal pemuda bermarga Oh dengan bibirnya yang setengah bergetar karena pekerjaan luar biasa oleh Sehun.

Jemari yang awalnya menggoda miliknya kini berpindah, bermain pada bibir lubangnya setelah ia melihat pemuda itu mengoleskan _lube_ bening tadi. Jari yang awalnya hanya menggelitik pelan tiba–tiba tergelincir, satu tenggelam ke dalam lubang dalam tanpa tersandung dan dua tertinggal di bibir meski tadi juga terpeleset, dua kari itu bermain pada bibir lubang.

"A–anhh!" Luhan setengah berteriak, jamari panjang Sehun hanya mampu menyentuh sedikit titik dalamnya—atau mungkin ia sengaja hanya menggoreskan sedikit ujung jarinya pada bagian yang seharusnya ditusuk itu. Ia terlihat frustasi, terang saja, Sehun benar–benar menggodanya dengan tangan lain yang bebas mengocok miliknya namun setelah itu berhenti dan bermain pada bagian lain.

Sehun menyeringai, jemarinya kini sudah dua yang berada di dalam, memberi gerakkan untuk pemanasan, juga menekan titik manis Luhan setelah dari tadi hanya menyenggolnya. Memainkan seluruh tubuh Luhan tanpa ampun hingga yang berada di bawahnya hanya mampu menggeliat resah dan tangan meremas–remas sofa. Ia ikut gila saat menatap wajah memerah dengan bibir tidak bisa terkatup rapas sambil meloloskan beberapa umpatan serta suara–suara desahan, pemuda mungil itu terlalu seksi dan ia senang melihatnya dalam posisi semacam ini.

"Aku tidak tahan," jemari di dalam Luhan keluar, membuatnya mendesah lirih karena rasa kosong. Namun yang baru saja mengatakan tidak tahan itu kini mempersiapkan miliknya, menggesekkannya beberapa kali pada bibir lubang yang akan ia masuki.

Luhan mendesah keras, nyaris berteriak saat merasakan milik Sehun masuk seutuhnya dengan sekali hentak. Seluruh sendinya terasa meleleh saat merasakan ujung tumpul itu mengenai titik manisnya, matanya terpejam erat dengan tangan meremas lengan yang di atasnya untuk menyalurkan perasaan nikmat bercampur sakitnya.

"B–bergeraklah."

" _With my pleasure_ ," seringaian makin jelas pada bibir Sehun, ia mulai bergerak perlahan, membiarkan yang dibawahnya menyesuaikan dahulu dengan miliknya. Beberapa kata makian meluncur lewat bibir tipis Luhan, ia mengumpat dan mengatakan betapa nikmatnya apa yang telah Sehun lakukan, sementara Sehun sibuk dengan gerakkannya hingga hanya mengeluarkan sedikit kata–kata memuja untuk Luhan dan fokus pada gerakkannya.

Gerakan Sehun makin lama makin cepat, memberi tekanan kuat pada _sweet spot_ -nya tanpa ampun. Membuat beberapa tetes keringat membasahi sofa, juga suhu yang mengelilingi mereka makin lama makin tinggi. Tidak hanya menekan bagian terdalam Luhan, tangan Sehun aktif memainkan sesuatu diantara selangkangan pemuda itu. Memberinya gerakkan naik turun juga pijitan–pijitan kecil.

Luhan nyaris gila, melihat tetes keringat membasahi wajah putih Sehun juga perlakuan luar biasa yang diberikan sangatlah seksi dan menyenangkan. Sehun sangat cerdas untuk hal semacam ini, Luhan memuji kemampuan luar biasanya. Desahan terus saja lolos melalui bibirnya saat seluruh tubuhnya terkena sentuhan Sehun.

"A–aku tidak—aashh, tahan…," desisan itu lolos dengan beberapa desahan dan suara bergetar, Sehun mengangguk tanpa memberi jawaban dan tangan masih sibuk memanjakan Luhan. "Sehun–hhh."

"Aku juga," jawaban dari Sehun meluncur, sama–sama dengan desahan yang keluar di akhir. "Keluarkan," ia memainkan milik Luhan, juga menekan miliknya makin hingga menimbulkan gesekkan makin panas pada dinding yang menjepit kuat.

"Sehun–aahhh!" Luhan tidak tahan, ia berteriak keras, membebaskan benihnya hingga memasahi perut Sehun.

Yang di atas bergetar, merasakan miliknya mulai berkedut ia pun menekan makin dalam miliknya lalu—

"Lu–arghh!"

—ia keluar di dalam Luhan, menyemburkan benihnya setelah merasakan perutnya basah akibat cairan yang sama yang sekarang tengah membungkus miliknya. Tubuh Sehun terjatuh menindih Luhan setelah menyemburkan seluruh miliknya.

"O–ahh…," yang tertindih menghembuskan napas, mengaturnya detak jantungnya lebih beraturan. "Ayo kita ke kamar."

"Melanjutkan ini? Ronde kedua?"

"Bodoh!" Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan gemas, "tidur, tentu saja. Aku ada pekerjaan besok pagi."

Sehun tergelak, mengeluarkan tawa serak karena ia juga sama kelelahan. "Baiklah, ayo."

Ia menggendong tubuh kecil Luhan tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, membawanya ke kasur untuk tidur.

"Selamat malam, Lulu," kecupan ringan mendarat pada kening Luhan, yang mendapat kecupan dan ucapan selamat malam itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidur yang nyenyak."

"Kau juga, Sehun–ah."

.

.

 **Fin** _ **for this side story  
still **_**TBC** _ **for chapter one**_

* * *

Sorry for typo(s) u.u

* * *

Chaaa! Aku selesai dengan side story. Awalnya nggak berniat untuk ngebuat ini, tapi aku pikir banyak yang protes karena NC yang aku skip dan beginilah. Ini segala yang aku bisa, aku bener–bener payah soal enceh jadi yaaa maaf

Apa ini cukup untuk kalian? Atau kurang hot? Mungkin di chapter–chapter berikutnya aku bakal buat yang lebih panas—itu pun kalo aku bisa loh -_-v

Aku kemarin sempet kecewa, review chap satu menurun. Kenapa ya? Apa Chapter satunya nggak sesuai ekspetasi kalian? Apa itu terlalu buruk? Maaf, aku nggak maksud kecewain kalian ;-; aku sedih banget tau reviewnya turun, yang nanggapin jadi sedikit. hiks u.u tapi aku berterimakasih sama yang meninggalkan jejak, bahkan mengkritik dengan baik fiksiku ini. _THANKS A LOT!_ Luv!

oh, iya, buat chap pertama kemarin, menurutku itu bukan terlalu cepat, tapi apa yang aku sampaikan itu–itu aja, jadi kesannya 'loh kok udah habis?' padahal baru sedikit apa yang di baca ._.bener, agak bertele–tele dan terkesan ga menarik. Maaf, kemarin aku bener–bener keburu selagi ada koneksi jadi belum sempet aku bener–bener betulin ;-; semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan, yosh!

dan lalu… male depose? Aku pernah denger dari temenku itu cerita dominan!Luhan juga, tapi aku bener–bener belum pernah baca, apa ceritaku mirip sama cerita itu? Aku kurang suka baca—yeah, temanku bilang ini kebiasaan buruk yang perlu aku hilangin kalau aku mau jadi author hehe—, jadi aku bener bener nggak tahu. Mian, nanti aku coba baca dan lihat apa emang mirip atau engga, tapi sungguh cerita ini asli ceritaku tanpa meniru siapapun.

Oh, aku pikir aku perlu ngomong banyak di note ini, tapi aku persingkat aja deh. Karena di atas udah panjaaang banget macam kereta -_-

Pertama, aku lihat semua komentar kalian dan sangat meminta maaf karena nggak bisa balas satu–satu, tapi misal ada pertanyaan atau apa… aku jawab kok di sini—atau mungkin pm.

Soal pertanyaan Luhan yang bakal cinta sehun… tentu! Kenapa ini hunhan kalau luhan nggak cinta nantinya? Hahaha. Dan lalu… Kris ga akan khianatin Luhan kok, tenang saja! Orang yang Luhan lihat _**mungkin**_ hanya orang lewat alias orang yang ada di tangan kanan Kris. Hahaha oh iyaa, aku juga baru sadar, beberapa fiksi akhir–akhir ini udah ngambil dominan!Luhan ya? Aku niat bikin ini udah lama, waktu aku masih suka baca, jadi ya begitu aku malas baca aku nggak bener–bener tau kalau ternyata ini udah mainstream -_-v tapi kalian tetep minat baca kaaan? ;-;

Keduaa, aku pikir ini kabar buruk—karena aku pun merasa buruk dengan ini. hiks. Sekolahku kembali ke enam hari sekolah, aku pikir aku bakal lebih sibuk lagi karena ini juga beberapa tugas berdatangan dengan mengerikan -_- aku juga kena writer's block! Hell! Aku pun kesel sama masalahku ini ;-; aku kehilangan temen sharing fanfiksi, juga udah nggak ada yang datengin aku buat ngomongin ide fiksiii. Ini bener–bener bikin aku pusing! Writer's block ku biasanya nggak lebih dari tiga hari, tapi ini udah cukup lama dan ngebuat aku tertekan -_- aku bener–bener pingin lanjutin fiksi ini arghhh! ;-;

Aku harap kalian masih mau menunggu, bukannya aku mau bikin kalian kecewa—hell, siapa author yang pernah berpikir macam ini? Nggak ada—, tapi aku bener–bener dalam masa writer's block yang mengerikan. Aku mungkin bisa dengerin ide–ide kalian. Kalian bisa hubungi aku di (sehoonorita) atau kakaotalk (sehunorita) dan berbagi ide brilian kalian untuk meringankan writer's block mengerikan ini ;-;

Mungkin segitu aja ya? Aku bener–bener butuh review kalian kali ini—karena aku sadar tenyata review itu bener–bener oksigen. Aku butuh dukungan dan review kalian tentu sangat membantu! Beri kritik dan saran, aku terima kritik tapi harus dengan saran. Eh, tapi boleh kok kasih saran tanpa kritik. Mungkin saran untuk fiksi kedepannya hahaha

Thanks a lot untuk kalian pokoknya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan review~ luv!


	4. Missing Pieces

a/n: ini bukan chapter dua, di chap ini berisi potongan–potongan cerita. Ini untuk sedikit menjelaskan bagaimana Luhan dan bagaimana Sehun itu. Anggap saja kumpulan drabble/ficlet based on Deep Breath story, gitu lah(?)

* * *

 _©2015 Sehunorita  
proudly present_

 **DEEP BREATH  
** _ **Aku menarik napas dan menemukanmu menjadi sebagian dari napasku**_

A HunHan fiction

 _ **Romance**_ with lil-bit _**Hurt/Comfort**_ | _**M**_ Rated | Chaptered

 _ **MISSING PIECE**_

 _[Orang Pertama dalam Posisi 'Sehun' : 740 words]_

Luhan melangkah dengan sempoyongan, baru saja ditantang oleh teman bisnisnya untuk minum satu botol soju dan ia menyanggupinya. Mengabaikan kekuatannya tentang mabuk yang masih dalam tingkat nol, tentu ia meneguk sedikit demi sedikit lewat gelas kecil yang tersedia. Setengah botol sempat habis dan dirinya sudah berkunang, hingga temannya terus menuangkan lagi dan lagi tiap kali Luhan selesai meneguknya hingga satu botol berisi soju itu pun habis. Luhan memang kokoh, tapi kelemahannya adalah mabuk. Tubuhnya selalu menolak apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan alkohol. Itu sebabnya sekarang ia dengan setengah sadar melangkah menyusuri trotoar menuju rumah lumayan besarnya yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin di mana tempatnya, tingkat kesadarannya kini nyaris hilang.

Saat tubuhnya sudah benar–benar lelah ia menjatuhkan badannya hingga terduduk dengan nyaman, bersandar pada pagar dinding di rumah seseorang yang—mungkin saja sudah— dekat dengan rumahnya, tapi tubuh Luhan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar melangkah satu meter ke depan, semua kekuatannya lenyap karena alkohol, namun ia tak menyesali itu karena setidaknya dirinya tidak kalah oleh tantangan teman bisnisnya.

"Tuan, kau kenapa?" Suara seseorang dan tepukan ringan pada bahunya membuat Luhan mendongak, samar–samar wajah seseorang mulai menyatu menjadi satu laki–laki muda dengan tatapan khawatir dan tubuh kotor. Ia memberi tatapan setengah bingung karena Luhan tidak juga segera menjawab. "Kau tidak mati 'kan, Tuan?"

Luhan tertawa, hambar. Ia menggeleng angkuh lalu merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won untuk ia berikan pada orang di hadapannya. "Ambil, aku tidak ingin diganggu," ia bersuara dengan serak, mengusir pemuda itu dengan sombong—menggunakan uang yang ia miliki.

Pemuda itu terbelalak, matanya mengerjap bingung dengan tangan menerima uluran uang dari Luhan. "Saya harus membantu Anda, tuan. Beri tahu rumah Anda, setelah itu saya akan menerima uang dari Tuan dan tidak menganggu Anda. Bagaimana?"

"Tsk!" Decakan keras keluar dari bibir Luhan, tapi bukan masalah, tubuhnya benar–benar merindukan kasur dan ia perlu seseorang untuk membopongnya ke rumah—menyadari bahwa tubuhnya pasti tidak akan kuat berjalan sendiri ke rumahnya jika itu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang. Dengan berat hati, ia mengulurkan tangannya, "angkat!"

Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan senyuman, ia pun mengangkat tubuh kurus Luhan dengan mudahnya. Ia hanya menanyakan di mana Luhan tinggal, setelah itu tidak ada lagi perbincangan. Satu–satunya suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari yang berasal dari Luhan. Luhan bernyanyi dengan suara sumbang karena kondisi setengah mabuk dan sesekali memaki tidak jelas—ia selalu memaki bahkan dalam keadaan sadar sekalipun, namun ketika mabuk makiannya lolos lewat bibirnya.

Saat langkah pemuda itu sampai pada sebuah rumah dengan pagar kayu tinggi dan angka dua puluh pada pojok sisi kanan, ia berhenti. Ia ingat tadi pemuda digendongannya mengatakan bahwa rumahnya bernomor dua puluh. Lalu ia menekan tombol yang ada untuk memanggil seseorang di dalam. Suara dari _intercom_ dan menyerukan kata 'siapa' membuat pemuda itu terdiam, ia mengerjap binggung. "Ehem," suara daheman keluar, menetralkan rasa gugupnya untuk beberapa saat menyerang. "Aku membawa pemuda yang menyebut dirinya dengan Luhan, katanya ia tinggal di sini."

Seruan 'astaga Tuan Lu!' dari _intercom_ membuat pemuda itu kembali mengerjap, menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah bersandar di punggungnya adalah orang kaya yang tidak main–main karena rumah yang berada di pinggir jalan utama dengan ukuran cukup besar dan pelayanan yang baginya luar biasa, layaknya rumah yang ada di _film_ atau drama yang ia tonton beberapa kali.

Belum sempat mengagumi keseluruhan rumah milik orang digendongannya karena berhasil melongok dalamnya lewat sela–sela kayu, pagar kayu yang tinggi itu terbuka sedikit, membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Seseorang dengan pakaian hitam muncul, membungkuk sopan hingga membuat pemuda itu kikuk sendiri.

"Kau mengantar Tuan Lu?" Orang dihadapannya bertanya, memberi senyuman sebagai kelanjutan dari pertanyaannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "dia Tuan Lu, 'kan? Aku melihatnya mabuk di pinggir jalan."

Orang itu tersenyum kembali, mengedipkan matanya sambil mengangguk, menandakan bahwa dirinya mengerti tentang hal sederhana yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, terima kasih sudah mengantar Tuan Lu. Biar saya gendong Tuan Lu, Anda pasti sudah sangat ingin pulang."

Pemuda itu memindahkan Luhan yang berada di punggungnya dengan senang hati, membiarkan orang berbaju hitam menggotong tubuh kurus Luhan dengan mudah. Ia menghela napas lega saat punggungnya sudah bebas, tidak ada lagi beban di sana. Maka ia pun membungkuk, menggumamkan kata maaf, dan setelah itu melangkah pergi—

"Jangan!"

—namun terhalang oleh larangan lewat gumaman keras Luhan.

Yang terhalang langkahnya menoleh, menatap heran kenapa pemuda yang tadi menyuruhnya pergi bahkan dengan memberi uang pun kini menghalanginya.

"Jangan pergi," Luhan mendongak, menatap pemuda itu dengan mata sayu. "Jadi lah— yah, semacam asisten pribadiku."

* * *

 _[Sehun dan Jalanan : 943 words]_

Beberapa kali mengulurkan tangan dan mengatakan akan menolong mereka dengan bayaran beberapapun, dan beberapa kali pula orang–orang yang ia ajak bicara mengusirnya bagaikan sampah yang menganggu. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan bahwa malam ini ia bisa makan meski hanya satu bungkus kecil makanan atau sekedar menelan beberapa suap. Dirinya tidak boleh menyerah, ini hidupnya yang baru, yang begitu keras selama bulan terakhir meski terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Mempertahankan hidup dengan cara seperti ini setelah kemarin mejadi karyawan _freelanch_ di sebuah perusahaan dan lalu di PHK karena mereka sudah tidak membutuhkan pekerjaan yang ia kerjakan lagi terdengar lebih terhormat daripada mati bunuh diri. Padahal ia pikir jika ia mampu bertahan di pekerjaan itu beberapa bulan lagi, ia bisa mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih layak daripada sekedar rumah tua yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk ia tidur bersama beberapa penghuni yang juga tuna wisma lainnya. Sayangnya ia sudah tidak bisa lagi bekerja, meminta–minta seperti yang temannya lakukan memang tidak berkelas, tapi tentu mati bunuh diri seperti salah satu teman lainnya jauh lebih rendahan, 'kan?

Sehun menghela napas, apa jalanan memang takdirnya yang selama ini bersembunyi? Memiliki kemampuan sederhana, namun tanpa surat yang meresmikan kemampuannya, siapa yang mau percaya? Ia tentu akan terlihat seperti pembual yang konyol. Sambil mencari orang, ia juga mencari tulisan 'dicari' pada tiap etalase toko pinggir jalan untuknya, mencarikan dirinya sendiri cara lebih manis dibanding meminta–minta dan mendapat tatapan teremehkan dari orang–orang.

"Mana mungkin ada orang?" Sehun menggerutu, memikirkan udara luar biasa dingin beberapa hari terakhir ini tentu orang–orang akan sangat malas untuk ke luar dari rumah yang jauh lebih nyaman dengan selimut tebal. Hanya saja, tidak boleh tidak ada orang! Hari ini harus ada setidaknya satu orang yang mengasihaninya, memberinya cukup uang atau apapun asal mampu mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Matanya berhenti mengedar, menemukan seseorang yang tenggelam dalam balutan coat biru—yang tanpa sadar membuatnya iri karena itu terlihat begitu hangat— melangkah dengan lucu menuju entah ke mana. Ia lalu mencoba mencari kemungkinan dan memilih _supermarket_ sebagai tujuan orang itu. Benar, orang itu dengan langkahnya yang menggemaskan memasuki sebuah _supermarket_ sederhana di daerah sini. Sekilas ia melihat wajah tampan bercampur manis dengan sapuan lembut pada rahangnya, ia juga mendapati mata berbinar seperti rusa betina yang bergerak lembut dengan bulu mata panjang. Indah. Meski berwajah manis dan seluruh tubuh lainnya tertutup dengan segala hal tebal, Sehun mampu merasakan aura kuat lewat bibirnya yang tidak menunjukkan senyumam lucu yang menggemaskan seperti caranya melangkah.

Sehun menunggu beberapa lama di pinggir _supermarket_ , berharap pemuda yang ia lihat tadi segera ke luar karena ia sudah menjadikannya target untuk ia mintai bantuan mengisi perutnya—oh, kata–kata yang sungguh lebih manis dibanding mengemis, namun tetap dengan inti sama. Menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit yang panjang, ia pikir menyerah saja lalu mencari seseorang lain terdengar tidak buruk. Namun, begitu mendapati siluet seseorang dengan kantong belanja pada kedua tangannya, ia tersenyum cerah. Ia berpikir dirinya bisa menawarkan bantuan lalu dibayar, jauh lebih berguna daripada mengemis.

Melangkah cepat untuk segera meraih tempat kosong di belakang pemuda itu, Sehun menghembuskan napasnya hingga menimbulkan kepulan udara panas yang berperang dengan udara dingin begitu mendapati dirinya sudah berada di belakang pemuda yang ia pikir menggemaskan tadi lewat caranya melangkah.

"Tuan," ia memanggil dengan suaranya yang ternyata parau. Sebelum meraih beberapa kata untuk ia keluarkan, ia menetralkan suaranya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda tadi membalikkan tubuh sedikit untuk melihatnya. Mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun menjadi gugup, tapi ia tidak lupa untuk mengucapkan apa yang akan ia katakan. "Mungkin ada yang bisa saya bantu? Saya mau membawakan belanjaan Tuan jika Tuan setelah itu mau membayar saya." —dalam hati ia tertawa.

"Huh?" Pemuda itu mengedipkan mata dengan bingung—namun menggemaskan bagi Sehun. "Kau mau membawakan belanjaanku hanya demi aku bayar?"

Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan dengan sedikit gugup. "Berapapun, Tuan. Saya butuh makan."

"Butuh makan untuk dirimu sendiri?" Tanya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya. Dalam hati Sehun membatin bahwa pemuda itu harus membantunya untuk saat ini—setidaknya memberikan satu bungkus makanan dalam kantungnya yang besar.

Sehun mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan dengan cepat pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Memberi tatapan paling tenang karena ia tidak mau terlihat mengenaskan.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Sehun mengerut, merasa heran dengan pertanyaan tidak berhubungan yang Luhan lontarkan.

Namun, ia tetap menjawab itu dengan gelengan ringan. "Saya tidak punya rumah, Tuan. Saya tinggal dengan beberapa orang tuna wisma lainnya di ujung jalan sana."

"Oh, Baiklah. Bawa ini," Pemuda itu tersenyum receh untuk beberapa saat sambil mengulurkan dua kantung belanjanya lalu melepasnya begitu tangan Sehun sudah meraihnya. "Ikut aku ke toko baju, aku akan membelikanmu beberapa pasang pakaian."

Toko baju? Sehun memiringkan kepala bingung. Apa pemuda di hadapannya mau membeli baju untuk dirinya sendiri? Tapi bukankah ia mengatakan 'membelikanmu'? Oh— "Tidak— maksud saya… saya tidak perlu bayaran pakaian, saya perlu makanan." Memikirkan pakaian apa yang ia perlukan jika tas yang ia miliki hanya tas kecil untuk menampung beberapa pasang pakaian dan juga selimutnya yang tipis untuk malam dingin, mau ia letakkan di mana pakaian pembelian pemuda baik hati ini?

"Kau bisa memenuhi isi perutmu dengan apapun yang ada di rumahku."

Kali ini Sehun bingung, ia merasa seperti diajak bercanda. "Maksud Tuan…?"

"Anggap saja aku mengadopsimu. Kau terlihat menarik dan aku juga sedang membutuhkan teman hidup."

"T–tuan…," Sehun makin bingung, apa itu? Mengadopsi? Terdengar lucu.

"Aku serius," pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi keras yang menggambarkan keseriusan. "Sebutkan namamu dan kau akan seutuhnya tanggung jawabku. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak pernah menyakiti siapapun."

Tanpa sadar diri Sehun tidak terkontrol, bibirnya melengkung ke atas untuk memberikan senyum cerah saat menyadari bahwa jika ia _diadopsi_ dirinya akan begitu beruntung tanpa harus kembali tinggal di rumah tua itu. Ia pun menarik keberanian lalu mengatakan, "Oh Sehun."

* * *

 _[Mengambil Barangnya : 460 words]_

Meski Luhan mengatakan bahwa barangnya di rumah tua itu sudah tidak mungkin ia perlukan, nilai–nilai tak berbentuk ada pada barangnya di sana. Ada banyak hal–hal berarti yang tidak terbayar dan ia akan sangat menyesal jika barang–barangnya itu hilang begitu saja. Maka untuk hari ini ia meminta Jongin, seorang tangan kanan Luhan yang baru sehari dengannya saja dirinya sudah sangat dekat, memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke tempat tinggalnya dulu untuk mengambil barangnya. Jongin tidak keberatan, ia merasa menolong Sehun untuk hal sederhana macam ini bukan hal yang salah.

Begitu Sehun menyerukan kata 'sudah sampai' dengan ceria—Jongin menemukan beberapa gelombang senang dalam kata–katanya— Sehun langsung melangkah turun dari mobil dan memasuki rumah tua. Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, bertanya–tanya bagaimana bisa seorang Sehun betah berada di sana padahal hanya membayangkannya dirinya yang masuk ke sana saja ia bergedik.

Sehun sendiri, yang sudah melangkah masuk dengan tenang dan menemukan beberapa temannya di dalam, ia tersenyum. Mereka mananyainya ke mana saja dan ia menjelaskan beberapa hal, seadanya. Ia memberi tahu bahwa dirinya dibawa seorang kaya raya tanpa membiarkan dirinya ke mari terlebih dahulu, dan setelah lewat beberapa hari ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempatnya tinggal ini dan mengatakan perpisahan sekalian mengambil tasnya.

Ia memeluk teman–temannya dengan sayang, meski beberapa dari mereka mengatakan tidak ingin memeluknya karena takut pakaian mahal yang ia kenakan bau, Sehun memaksa dengan tarikannya yang kini jauh lebih kuat. Memeluk teman–teman hidupnya dan mengatakan sampai jumpa pada teman–temannya, berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan mereka karena ia sangat menyayangi teman–temannya.

"Sehun," seorang temannya yang paling dekat menahan, Sehun sendiri menoleh sambil tersenyum. "Kau benar–benar orang baik, menyadari bahwa pakaianmu mahal dan terlihat bersinar, tapi kau tidak malu menggendong tas kotor yang pernah aku berikan, aku pikir kau akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat beruntung di waktu depan."

Sehun tertawa, ia mengangguk dengan senyuman cerah. "Terima kasih, kau pasti juga akan menjadi seseorang yang beruntung karena kau yang memberikanku tas ini. Sampai jumpa!"

Dan dengan itu Sehun keluar, menemui Jongin yang sudah menunggu dengan senyuman di sisi mobil. Sehun tersenyum, ia menghampiri Jongin dan mengatakan dirinya sudah selesai. Sempat menolak pintunya dibukakan dan menimbulkan beberapa perdebatan, tapi akhirnya ia mengalah dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan hal yang ia sebut sebagai tugasnya itu. Ia pikir, apa jika Luhan sebegitu terhormat, dirinya juga terciprat beberapa kehormatan yang Luhan miliki hanya karena ia berada dalam satu kasur yang sama dengan Luhan?

Ia kembali menghembuskan napas sambil memeluk tas berisi barang–barangnya. Beberapa hal yang ia simpan di kantung depan tengah ia perhatikan, sambil tersenyum ia memejamkan mata. Terkadang memang suatu hal mungkin tidak berguna bagi orang lain macam ini terasa begitu bernilai jika ia memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkannya. Sehun lega, setidaknya barang–barangnya begitu mahal baginya kini sudah kembali ada padanya.

* * *

 _[Seks Pertama Sehun : 1.029 words]_

Malam di musim dingin ini suhunya terasa lebih tinggi dari malam–malam sebelumnya untuk Sehun. Entah karena itu adalah kali pertama setelah sekian lama ia bisa merasakan dirinya berada di ruang tertutup atau karena apa yang pemuda di hadapannya lakukan. Sehun tersentak, seluruh kesadarannya tertarik sempurna saat kulitnya mulai terasa dingin secara tiba–tiba ditambah suara robekan kasar. Bajunya yang tadi menyelimutinya kini sudah tergeletak bagaikan lap dengan bahan mahal di lantai.

"Terkejut?" Luhan bertanya, menunjukkan kekehan dengan jelas sambil membuka pakaiannya santai. Ia lalu mendorong Sehun duduk di sisi kasur, setelah itu membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di lantai menghadap yang di sisi kasur, di sela sela kaki Sehun. "Ini akan luar biasa."

Sehun mendesah lirih, menyadari jari–jari lentik Luhan kini bermain dengan pintar pada bagian tubuhnya yang berbahaya. Suhu tubuhnya terasa makin tinggi, secara sadar ia merasakan celananya makin turun ke bawah, tubuhnya kini sudah telanjang total, namun jemari itu tetap membuatnya panas dan memaksa beberapa suara mirip desisan keluar melalui sela–sela bibirnya yang ia gigit.

Hal yang membuat Sehun mengerang dan meremas rambut yang ada di bawah secara reflek adalah rasa basah pada manuvernya, bersamaan dengan tekanan lembut lewat sesuatu yang ia sadari bahwa itu lidah. Seluruh sarafnya bekerja, menimbulkan efek rangsangan kecil pada kulit–kulitnya hingga setengah merinding. Ini kali pertamanya merasakan hal seperti ini dan apa yang ia rasakan itu kini sungguh luar biasa. Semuanya ada di luar dugaannya, melampaui ekspetasinya yang selalu mengusik otaknya jika tidak sengaja ataupun sengaja melihat semacam itu.

Dan setelah itu ada rasa hangat menyelimuti miliknya yang basah, bibirnya sudah tidak mampu tertutup dengan suara tertahan, semua desahan keluar meski itu hanya lirih. Luar biasa, sungguh luar biasa, Sehun tidak dapat menolak perasaan yang begitu menyenangkan macam ini.

Yang di bawah terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya, ia mengulum milik pemuda di hadapannya dengan cara yang manis, sementara jemarinya sibuk meremas yang tidak masuk dan juga memainkan sesuatu yang menggantung bagaikan dua buah bola kembar dalam kantung dengan cerdas. Ia tersenyum puas, memberi hisapan kuatnya lalu berlanjut dengan kuluman yang baik membuat yang tengah ia kulumi itu mengerang.

"Lu! A–aah!" Menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk mengulum, akhirnya cairan itu keluar bersamaan dengan teriakkan Sehun. Luhan menelan sebagian cairan itu dan sisanya ia biarkan mengalir, sementara yang baru saja menyemburkan kenikmatannya terlihat mengatur napas.

Tubuh Sehun yang penuh keringat dengan napas yang tidak beraturan membuat Luhan tersenyum puas, ia merasa sudah melakukan pekerjaan hebat karena berhasil membuat yang ia kulum–hisap itu seperti orang tengah berantakan. Tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama, Luhan pun melepas celananya yang masih terpakai dengan rapi, membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai. Ia lalu berbaring di kasur, menarik pelan tubuh Sehun agar jatuh menimpanya.

"Kau mengerti apa yang perlu kau lakukan, 'kan?" Luhan berbisik, memancing nafsu Sehun agar kembali dengan jemarinya yang bermain nakal pada tubuh bagian perut hingga selangkangannya.

Sehun mengangguk, memberikan tatapan sayu yang masih tersisa dari kegiatan sebelumnya juga tatapan nafsu karena sudah terpancing permainan nakal Luhan. Memikirkan bahwa dirinya kini memiliki peluang untuk melakukan hal menyenangkan dengan seseorang yang ia suka, ia pun mencoba memimpin permainan. Dengan tangannya yang besar dan telapak yang panas, ia menyentuh pinggang ramping Luhan, menekan sesuatu yang sudah mulai mengeras di bawah sana dengan sesuatu yang sama namun berukuran lebih kecil. Erangan lirih keluar dari bibir yang di bawah, tangannya mendadak terasa lemas karena ternyata pemuda yang sedari tadi ia goda cukup pintar memimpin dan melemahkan lawan mainnya.

Saat kedua dari mereka sudah benar–benar panas, yang berada di atas mulai mengganti kegiatan _foreplay_ menjadi ke kegiatan inti. Perlahan miliknya yang sudah benar–benar keras ia gesekkan pada bibir lubang yang di bawahnya, menekan–tekan pelan miliknya hingga ujungnya masuk ke dalam. Luhan mendesah, merasakan milik pemuda bernama Sehun itu mulai memasuki dirinya perlahan. Hanya saja, perlahan sekalipun, lubangnya terlalu sempit untuk dimasuki yang sebesar itu, ia pun mendesah makin keras. Karena tidak sabar, Luhan dengan tergesa menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga menyebabkan milik Sehun masuk seutuhnya dan menyentuh prostatnya. Tepat di prostatnya. Luhan memekik keras, juga mencakar lengan kokoh Sehun. Sementara yang terkena cakaran justru mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan mendesah lirih merasakan miliknya terbungkus kehangatan yang luar biasa.

"B–bergeraklah— ughh," erangan lirih keluar bersamaan dengan perintah untuk Sehun, Luhan meremas lengan atas Sehun dengan tangannya yang panas karena menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri dan merasakan hal menyenangkan hingga membuat suhu panas pada seluruh tubuhnya. Sehun menyusul dengan gerakan jauh lebih cerdas dari Luhan, memaksa banyak titik keringat keluar tanpa bisa ditahan melalui pori-pori dari masing–masing mereka.

Panas, suhu udara di kamar Luhan benar–benar panas dengan segala benda di kasur berantakan. Tubuh mereka basah karena keringat, namun benar–benar panas karena gairah. Meski malam musim dingin dan telanjang, tidak ada suhu yang minus mampu menyentuh mereka. Sehun terus bergerak, cepat dan teratur sampai menyentuh titik manis Luhan tanpa ampun. Luhan sendiri sudah lemas, sifat dominannya luntur begitu saja semacam meleleh bersama dengan keringat karena apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan. Seks yang panjang, belum sekalipun mereka sampai ke kenikmatan di putaran pertama, tapi tubuh mereka sama–sama menunjukkan reaksi gerah dan mulai lelah.

Beberapa sentuhan dalam dan erangan keluar, mereka mulai merasakan perutnya ditarik untuk menjemput kenikmatan putih yang sedaritadi mereka cari. Luhan memekik, mengatakan dirinya sudah hampir sampai dan di jawab Sehun bahwa dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sehun bergerak makin cepat, isi perutnya makin serasa ditarik. Sampai ujung miliknya menyentuh kuat titik manis Luhan—

"N–nyaah Sehunn!"

"Ahh— Luhan!"'

—mereka pun sampai dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu di kenikmatan yang mereka cari diiringi suara teriakan kenikmatan.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke samping Luhan, memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil sambil mengatur napas dan memejamkan mata karena lelah.

"Wah," suara bisikan lirih bersamaan dengan hembusan napas pada dadanya, Luhan tengah menelusupkan wajah pada dada Sehun. "Kau luar biasa, mengejutkan."

Kekehan meluncur begitu saja mendengar pernyataan Luhan, ia mengecup kening pemuda yang membuatkan begitu senang beberapa jam lalu sampai sekarang. "Terima kasih— jika itu pujian," ia melanjutkan lagi kekehannya.

' _Seks pertamaku dan ia mengatakan aku luar biasa,'_ Sehun membatin, tersenyum dalam hati karena apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini tidak benar–benar buruk. Seks pertamanya mengagumkan meski bukan dengan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama atau pasangannya secara resmi ataupun tidak resmi.

* * *

 _[Cerita dari Jongin : 713 words]_

Malam itu Luhan terlihat begitu kalut, langkahnya tergesa menembus sapuan angin malam yang dingin. Beberapa tangan kanannya mengikuti langkah panjang Luhan dengan ekspresi tenang. Berpikir bahwa yang mereka ikuti terlihat begitu berantakan membuat semuanya berusaha tidak bertanya apapun setelah dimintai untuk mengikutinya.

Jalanan yang mereka lewati begitu sepi, semakin lama melangkah pun semakin sepi dengan penerangan yang minim. Tidak ada orang di sana, tapi satu buah rumah dengan lampu remang yang menyala di salah satu jendelanya terlihat memberi jawaban sederhana bagi mereka. Luhan menuju tempat itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu masuk, Luhan menendang pintu itu kasar. Membuat suara ribut untuk beberapa saat dan pecahan kayu yang bercecer di sisi daun pintu. Beberapa orang laki–laki berbaju hitam menyambut mereka dengan senyuman meremehkan, yang disambut tidak merasa gentar dan justru menatap tajam mereka.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan dia?" Suara Luhan terdengar dalam, yang berpakaian hitam di depan sana tertawa angkuh mendengar pertanyaan itu dan menimbulkan kerutan sengit dari Luhan.

"Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan," laki–laki yang berdiri paling depan bersuara, ia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari Luhan dengan beberapa kerutan pada matanya. "Aku tidak percaya, kau datang langsung untuk kali ini."

Luhan mendesis, memberi tatapan makin tajam. "Jangan berbasa–basi, aku muak."

"Baiklah, aku pikir kau sudah sangat merindukannya setelah ia menghilang selama tiga hari, ya kan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan aku muak, beri tahu aku di mana dia."

Laki–laki itu tertawa, terdengar begitu mengganggu di telinga Luhan. "Keluarkan dia!" Suaranya terdengar memerintah. Bersamaan dengan itu, dua pengawalnya dan satu orang pemuda berpakaian biru dengan wajah tertunduk keluar.

Luhan menahan napasnya, melihat seseorang yang dipegang dengan kasar diantara yang lainnya membuat dirinya berasa begitu sakit. Luka lebam kebiruan memberikan pukulan pada sudut hatinya, Luhan sakit hanya karena melihat luka pada pemuda yang berada di tengah.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku sebenarnya?!" Teriakan penuh emosi keluar, ia merasa jemu menyadari bahwa laki–laki yang membuatnya datang kemari begitu brengsek. "Lepaskan dia!"

Satu pukulan mengejutkan membuat Luhan memekik tertahan. Meski bukan untuk dirinya, ia merasa sakit. Melihat pemuda yang kini wajahnya mendongak dan memberinya tatapan sayu, sudut hatinya tanpa sadar terasa menyakitkan. Ia meringis saat satu lagi pukulan mendarat pada rusuk bawah pemuda itu.

"Hentikan!" Ia berseru dengan suara bergetar, matanya memanas tanpa sebab dan neuronnya memberi tahu bahwa ia perlu meneteskan air mata. Ia merasa lemah, namun ia juga merasa begitu sakit melihat pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi disakiti. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti seseorang yang ia cintai. "Lepaskan dia, kumohon." Dan seorang Luhan yang kokoh kini memohon, seluruh hatinya terasa sakit memikirkan bahwa pemuda yang ia sayangi di sana pasti begitu tersiksa.

Tawa jahat mengusik otak Luhan, membuatnya mendesis marah meski tubuhnya lemas karena sedih. Ia menatap tajam laki–laki yang menyakiti kesayangannya, namun laki–laki itu tidak gentar. "Kau seharusnya ingat apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang aku cintai, Luhan," laki–laki itu mendesis, membawa keluar senjata api dari kantungnya lalu menodongkannya pada pemuda yang menjadi fokus utama Luhan.

"Aku tidak membunuh kekasihmu!" Luhan berteriak, merasa frustasi karena tekanan mengerikan akibat todongan pistol pada orang yang ia sayangi.

"Kau membuatnya bunuh diri."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya! Dia yang bertanya, jangan salahkan aku!"

Laki–laki itu menggeleng dengan pasti, memberi air muka yang begitu keras. "Katakan selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan itu suara ledakan pistol membuat Luhan berteriak keras hingga matanya menggelap setelah melihat beberapa percikan darah meloncat mengerikan dari kepala pemuda berbaju biru muda.

.

"Sejak saat itu… Luhan tidak pernah terlihat lembut pada siapapun. Ada banyak yang ia bawa seperti pemuda itu, tapi tidak ada yang benar–benar Luhan jaga. Mereka hanya ia gunakan untuk memancing musuhnya atau untuk mengejek musuhnya karena ia selalu berhasil menghalau gertakan apapun lewat orang–orang yang ia jadikan 'pengganti' pemuda itu."

Sehun mengerjap, bibir bawahnya ia gigit. "Apa itu karena Luhan patah hati?"

"Tidak, Sehun. Luhan tidak patah hati," Jongin terkekeh kecil. "Ia takut menyakiti seseorang dan bernasib seperti orang itu, tapi itu justru membuatnya _heartless_. Dulu ia tidak pernah kejam kecuali pada musuhnya, tapi sekarang ia sangat mengerikan bahkan bagi tangan kanannya sepertiku."

"Jadi kau takut pada Luhan?"

"Awalnya setelah ia menjadi begitu keras, aku takut. Namun, setelah beberapa lama, tidak ada yang membuatku takut pada diri Luhan. Ia tetap Luhan yang kukenal."

"Begitu," Sehun mengangguk paham, "terima kasih atas ceritamu, Jongin-ah."

* * *

Dan selesai! Oh, aku bener–bener nggak tau harus nulis apa. Aku pikir karyaku ini gagal banget karena ada beberapa keluhan di kolom review dan yang ngomong langsung ke aku. Aku panik—entah kenapa aku jadi stressed dan takut cerita ini jadi makin berkurang peminatnya karena yang aku buat jadi keliatan menyebalkan begini. Aku gak keluarin sesuatu spesial di chapter satu dan kali ini aku lagi berjuang di chapter dua. Untuk chapter ini aku buat selingan biar yaaa ga terlalu lama jarak waktu aku posting. Mungkin ini juga jelek, tapi ini jelasin beberapa hal kan? Aku harap iya, karena kalau enggak mungkin lebih baik aku delete cerita ini dan ulang semua dari awal dengan cerita yang jauh lebih matang ;–;

Oh, buat masa lalu Sehun, itu udah aku buat untuk beberapa chapter depan. Aku pikir kalau kalian masih minat, aku bakal lanjutin dan jelasin gimana Sehun itu di masa lampau.

Jangan anggap bab ini serius, ya. Karena aku pikir aku buat ini sebagai 'camilan' sebelum chapter dua.

Maaf kalau ini mengecewakan dengan typo(s) atau kata–kata yang gak jelas, maaf juga untuk chapter satu yang memang sangat mengecewakan, maaf juga kalau makin lama cerita ini makin aneh padahal belum menginjak chapter dua. Aduh, aku bener–bener punya kata maaf yang perlu aku ucapin, tapi aku pikir untuk sekarang segitu aja dulu.

Aku nggak bisa janji bakal update chapter dua secepatnya karena kesibukanku yang makin menjadi dan laptopku yang sedikit error. Tapi aku usahain buat update secepat yang aku bisa.

Oh iya, aku mau tau dong apa aja kekurangan cerita ini. Aku harap aku bisa perbaikin semua kekuranganku dan bikin kalian lebih puas lagi waktu baca ini. Yeah. Jadi…  
 _ **review please?**_


End file.
